Electronic mail, such as email, is one type of network messaging. With email, users often have multiple email accounts and associated inboxes where email messages are delivered. A user often also has an email client device that is used to log into an email server to access messages found in an inbox associated with a particular email account. Often, a user may have more than one email client device used to access more than one messaging inbox. Also, a user may use one email client device (and inbox) much more often than another email client device.
In order to determine if new email messages exist, the user may check his or her inbox for new messages. As a result, the user may have to access multiple inboxes from multiple client devices. Accordingly, newly delivered mail at an infrequently-used client device or inbox may then go undetected. This problem exists for a variety of messaging schemes in general and is not restricted to email.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.